T or D -HunHo-
by Wu Yong Joon
Summary: hanya kisah tentang permainan T or D dari sekelompok anak yang bisa dikatakan populer HunHo Ff, Bl, do not like do not read!


Suasana kelas saat jam kosong berlangsung selalu jauh dari kata tenang, para murid akan melakukan hal-hal yang tak bisa mereka lakukan saat sang guru mengajar. Ada yang menggosip, bercanda, ada pula yang berlarian di dalam kelas, tak sedikit juga yang sibuk streaming mv terbaru dari idol favoritnya menggunakan wifi sekolah, dan lainnya memilih tidur dengan earphone tersumbat ditelinga. Joon Myun sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di bangku paling belakang. Saat ini mereka sedang bermain T or D, sebuah permainan menyenangkan sekaligus menakutkan, karena kalian harus menjawab Jujur saat diberi pertanyaan atau melakukan hal-hal gila saat diberi tantangan.

"T or D?!"

Pertanyaan itu di tujukan untuk seorang pemuda yang dari tadi tak banyak bicara, berekspresi datar bernama Oh Sehun.

"T!" sebuah jawaban singkat meluncur dari mulutnya, ekspresinya masih datar.

"Jawab jujur, apa ada orang yang kau sukai di sini, di kelas ini?!" seorang perempuan cantik berambut sebahu dengan nama Lim Yoona itu bertanya, sebuah senyum licik terukir diwajahnya, merasa mengajukan pertanyaan yang sangat bagus dan kemungkinan tak dapat di jawab oleh si tuan songong itu.

"Ya, aku punya!"

Sebuah jawaban tak terduga meluncur dari mulut Sehun membuat rahang wanita cantik dan beberapa orang yang mendengar jawaban itu menganga lebar dan lainnya menatap tak percaya, perlu kalian tahu laki-laki bernama Oh Sehun ini adalah seorang yang berhati dingin, sombong dan sangat irit bicara, dia hanya akan berkata seperlunya saja tanpa ada embel-embel lain, jadi mendengar dia mempunyai seorang yang disukai itu adalah hal luar biasa.

"Siapa dia?!" seorang pemuda dengan name tag Kim Tae Yong bertanya kelewat antusias, yang mendapat anggukan dari beberapa orang yang memperhatikan, seakan pemuda itu mewakili apa yang ingin mereka tanyakan.

"Aku tak perlu menjawabnya!" katanya dingin, membuat Tae Yong mendecih kesal dan terdengar beberapa helaan nafas kecewa.

Permainan kembali di lanjutkan, kali ini banyak yang menaruh perhatian pada sekelompok anak di bangku paling belakang itu, ayolah... mereka yang berkumpul di bangku belakang adalah mereka yang di sebut anak-anak populer, sebut saja Yoona, siswi cantik satu itu merupakan dewi sekolah yang punya kecantikan alami dengan sikap natural tanpa mementingkan image, ada Kim Jin si atlit renang yang kalau membuka baju pasti membuat anak orang jerit-jerit, dia terlihat sangat hot saat hanya menggunakan celana renang -yang ketat- tampan dan tinggi bak model, pokonya Jin definisi cowok hot idaman yang tampan, ada si imut Tae Yong yang kaya raya tapi tidak sombong dan baik hati, Sehun si dingin tanpa ekspresi yang di juluki pangeran sekolah karena ketampanannya yang sempurna seperti karakter dalam manhwa dan si pintar Kim Joon Myun yang selalu mendapat posisi pertama di kelas serta keramahannya yang membuat siapapun ingin berteman dengan pemuda itu.

Beberpa hal yang cukup rahasia terungkap saat permainan berlangsung, seperti Jin yang mengkoleksi beberpa video dewasa di handphonenya atau Yoona yang mengaku sebagai seorang fujosi akut dan membuat beberpa murid wanita memekik, menatap siswi Lim itu penuh harap seakan mereka berkata, ayo bergabung bersama kami dan mari ber-fangirl bersama, dan betapa kikuknya Joon Myun saat berkata kalau dia tak punya mantan satu pun, alias tak pernah berpacaran sebelumnya, untuk Tae Yong pemuda itu memilih mentraktir satu kelas saat di beri pertanyaan tentang hubungannya dan Jin, banyak yang penasaran dengan hubungan dua orang ini mengingat mereka kadang terlihat sangat dekat bahkan terlihat romantis di beberpa kesempatan seperti pasangan yang di mabuk cinta.

Kelas mendadak jadi lebih tenang dari sebelumnya sekarang. Tak banyak yang membuat keributan bahkan anak yang dari tadi bermain kejar-kejaran sudah duduk di kursinya dengan tenang, tanpa di sadari, saat ini Joon Myun dan teman-temannya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Sehun-ah T or D?" Kali ini giliran Joon Myun yang bertanya pada Sehun.

Para murid perempuan dan beberapa mirid laki-laki terlihat antusias, seperti 'inilah yang aku tunggu dari tadi, mari tanya siapa orang yang di sukai si pangeran Oh ini!'

"T!" Senyum samar menghias wajah dingin itu.

"Hyung berikan pertanyaan yang sulit!" Tae Yong berkata penuh harap, seakan meminta Joon Myun untuk membalaskan dendamnya.

"Aku berharap pada mu Joon!" Jin ikut berkata.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa di antara kalian?" Yoona menopang dagunya menggunakan tangan, menatap dua orang yang duduk bersisian di depannya dengan mata menyipit.

Helaan nafas meluncur dari mulut Tae Yong, "noona yang harus di tanya itu Sehun, bukan aku!" Katanya kemudian dengan raut wajah kesal, wajah kecil pemuda itu memerah akibat campuran rasa kesal dan malu.

"Baik-baik," yoona mengangguk, "saat giliranmu, kau harus menjawab pertanyaan itu mengerti!" Lanjut wanita cantik itu menuntut.

"Jadi siapa orang yang kau sukai itu?!" Joon Myun mengajukan pertanyaan membuat semua orang terdiam, menunggu apa yang akan di katakan oleh Sehun, siapa tahu nama mereka yang meluncur dari mulut pangeran sekolah yang tampannya tak ketulungan ini.

"Kau!"

"Huh...?" Joon Myun berkedip saat mendengarnya.

Pemuda yang di sebut-sebut sebagai pangeran sekolah itu menopang dagunya menggunakan tangan, senyum manis terukir indah di wajahnya yang senan tiasa memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi, tatapan tajam itu juga berubah menjadi lembut dan penuh kasih.

"Astaga Sehun tersenyum!" Sebuah seruan terdengar.

"Tampan ya tuhan!!" Beberpa pekikan menyusul

"Apa sebentar lagi dunia akan kiamat?" Imbuh lainnya tak masuk akal.

Initinya keadaan kelas sekarang sudah ramai kembali tapi bedanya kali ini mereka membahas satu topik yang sama tentang Sehun yang menyukai Joon Myun.

"Jadi?" Jin menautkan alisnya, suaranya yang dalam sedikit teredam oleh kebisingan kelas.

"Ya! Sebuah senyuman tak menjawab apapun!" Yoona berkata gemas, dia sebenarnya sudah menduga kalau Sehun menyukai Joon Myun, terlihat dari cara si Oh itu saat memperlakukan Joon Myun lagi pula Yoona sering mendapati pangeran sekolah ini menatap temannya dengan tatapan penuh kasih.

"Aku menyukai Kim Joon Myun, hanya menyukai Kim Joon Myun dan akan selalu Menyukai Kim Joon Myun!" Sehun berkata, terdengar sangat tulus dan meyakinkan, pandangannya lurus menatap Joon Myun.

Pekikan dan sorakan terdengar makin keras, beberapa malah mengabadikan hal itu dan menyebarkannya di media sosial, atau di group chat. Intinya topik ini akan menjadi pembahasan semua orang di sekolah tak lama lagi.

"Apa ini sebuah pengakuan?" Tae Yong berbisik pada Jin, tatapannya terarah pada Sehun yang masih betah tersenyum.

"Entahlah!" Jin membalas.

"Ini pengakuan!" Yoona yang berhadapan dengan Jin dan Tae Yong membuka mulut tanpa suara.

"Ng..." Joon Myun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia bingung harus menjawab apa, "aku... Aku... Aku..." Hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan, pengakuan Sehun cukup membuatnya shock.

"Tak perlu di katakan, aku sudah mengerti!" Sehun berkata, tangannya terulur mengusap rambut lembut milik Joon Myun kemudian mengusaknya.

Wajah putih milik Joon Myun memerah parah atas perlakuan Sehun dan entah bagai mana dia menganggukan kepala menyetujui apa yang Sehun katakan.

"Aku sudah tahu, sudah ku bilang aku menyukaimu!" Sehun berkata, "sangat.. Sangat menyukaimu!" Tambahnya.

"Akh... manisnya!!!" Joon Myun menjerit dalam hati.

Dia meleleh sekarang! Hal yang paling Joon Myun sukai dari Sehun adalah sikap lembutnya yang memang selalu ditunjukan padanya. Pemuda Kim itu menatap Sehun dan tersenyum.

"Mereka sedang di dunianya sendiri?" Tae Yong berbisik.

"Seperti dunia milik berdua?" Imbuh Jin dengan nada menggantung.

"Dan kita mengontrak gituh?" Yoona ikut bersuara yang di sambut kikikan Tae Yong dan Jin.

Fin


End file.
